


爱比死更冷

by AaronCobain



Category: Bàwáng Bié Jī | Farewell My Concubine (1993), Cèon gwòng záa sít | Happy Together (1997), Sè jiè | Lust Caution (2007)
Genre: Crossover, Happy Together Fandom, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronCobain/pseuds/AaronCobain
Summary: 色戒X霸王别姬 Crossover；春光乍泄的衍生同人





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lu&IronMask.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lu%26IronMask.).



> 非考据向 性别倒错有 私设如山 所以估计雷  
> 发完就跑

屋内一盏灯开到雪白，几只穿戴着翡翠钻戒的手在灯下逡巡着，帘幔子遮着外头的日光，象白的麻将又扎眼，他只是擦身而过，瞥一眼过去竟有些恍惚。  
主人家不紧不慢地跟他介绍，背对着他坐的是这家太太，上海人，他难怪自己会听到两句乡音。对面的是倪太太，老北京。两边作陪的是广东的蔡小姐和天津的张太太。  
他一一打过招呼后跟着主人家离开，手里竟然捏着一把汗。他在心里喝住自己不要再胡思乱想。  
大概天下所有的太太都爱打牌。

主人家姓胡，一家都是上海人。以前是他的同僚。两年前被调到北平，如同下放，却在日本人的手底下干上了高位。北平是老皇城，胡太太却住不惯院子，他今次来看到的这座洋楼怕是比胡家上海的旧宅气派上十倍。  
他们去见一位叫青木的日本人，是北平这边的老总。按理说他这样的职位用不着自己亲自跑一趟过来，一来浪费二来危险。但为了传达周委员长额外的打算，他这趟出差也变得义不容辞起来。  
为此他特地差人买了两张机票，一张北京一张天津，他从南京坐火车过来。  
滴水不漏。

青木请他们吃饭，北平的海产却没有上海的鲜，他吃得无味，徒生了去意，但是席间青木却说要留他听戏，胡先生问叫了哪家的戏子，听罢以后对他说程老板的戏可不能错过咯，上海人的嗓子兴奋起来却溜起了京片子。  
他想着听就听吧，在十里洋场看多了电影听多了周璇，已经不记得戏是啥。  
他没想到自己一听就被吸住了。  
来的是位青年人，二十来岁，穿着长衫，寻常人的打扮，拿着一柄折扇，眼里还有些庸常的憔悴焦切，他看过了眼没留下多大印象，只是觉得眉目清秀了些。  
但唱起戏来人就不一样了。  
杜丽娘。这故事他听过无数次，那伶人唱起来却是悦耳的风流。间关莺语花底滑，扇面随着手腕翻转如同长了翅膀一样八面玲珑。还有那微微往后仰了仰就被长衫衬得柔软修长的身段，那眼神里的天真婉转。  
他心里有些痒，摸了摸胸口上衣里的鸽子蛋，叮嘱自己不要太荒唐。  
他跟着听了一折牡丹亭就不敢留了，单独撇下胡先生在那依旧兴致盎然，说晚些时间自己回去。

他在北平呆的时间比想象久，给上海挂去了电话，妻子只是抱怨早知道叫他带的那些东西应该叫别人帮忙买的。他没办法只好叫自己的副官帮忙买齐，然后提前寄回去。  
除此之外他不慌，上海的杂事全被他安排好，其他要事的通信由自己的副官和老胡负责，况且对周佛海来说他还有用。王佳芝的事过去了半年，这是他唯一得的空。  
青木对他提出的要求不置可否，他不慌，只想趁着这个时间在北平喘口气。  
他想起以前的老师说，间谍是不能歇的，唯一一次，就是他死的时候。  
他拉紧窗帘，差人换了旅店的钥匙，叫人定了身新西装。  
他觉得自己大概还是怕死的。

再次见到那个戏子是在戏园子里。龙蛇混杂的地方他本不应该去，但是四十的人了，车开过的时候却没有管住自己，叫司机靠边，和副官换了身行头，坐进了戏园子。  
程蝶衣唱的是贵妃醉酒。  
戏装宽松，他却能想到程蝶衣在长衫下的身姿。呵斥高力士的娇嗔让他吸了一口凉气，他觉得身上发酥，朦胧中看着这位伶人在台上从泪光点点的失落到双面坨红时的放浪童真，再到酒醒的羞赧，舒展着身姿漫不经心却用天真来意态撩人。  
男人果然最适合用来勾引男人。  
他正襟危坐，心里却烧起一团燥欲。

去后台前他打听过，程蝶衣，老皇城根脚最红的戏子，几乎没人请得动。上次他有幸在青木家见到是因为他的师哥段小楼。但段小楼被保出来后他两兄弟就分了家，段老板骂过程老板卖国贼，转头自个儿结了婚，再没有唱过戏，程老板因此一直郁郁寡欢。  
他叫班主领他去后台，在副官衣服里翻出来一沓银元才摆平那只伸出来的手。程蝶衣看到他后有些怯生，他明白这大概因为他太阴鸷。  
他想亲近他，但却说是为了他的师哥而来的。他知道他俩的失和，知道他很难去求证，于是扯起谎来格外愉悦，用他惯用的特务伎俩。  
他打听到段小楼玩起了蛐蛐儿，便编故事说那里面有一个是特高课的人，青木不死心还是想拿他。具体的事得日后计议。  
“但是不能告诉您师哥，因为我也只是一介副官，保不保得住性命还得看程老板您。”他躬身这么说着，盯着面前人儿的失魂落魄，觉得诱人。

他租下了八大胡同里的一间屋子，是用副官的名字办的。屋子干净，只短租，屋主人的命他曾在上海救过，所以啥也没问还帮他打扫了家具。  
程蝶衣是穿着长衫来的，披着一间黑色披风，白色的围巾衬得脸通红，被风刮过，那是因为他叮嘱过连马车都不要拉来。  
他如同在一点一点织着网，佳人竟然会慷慨赴约，这让他惊喜，即使那全是为了那心心念念的师哥。他清楚，甚至有些嫉妒。  
他问了问自己有没有拥有一个自己的程蝶衣，没有，他只有一个已经死了的王佳芝。  
他帮忙他点烟，帮他取下围巾挂在衣钩上，他知道那人到这来是不情愿的。所以他情愿多让他不情愿一会。  
他坐在屋子里吸烟，堂而皇之地打量起当红戏子的身段。蝶衣问他称呼，他只说自己姓易，再不讲别的。蝶衣问起他的师哥，他静静笑了笑没有讲话。烟抽到一半。  
见他不答，蝶衣准备走，被他拦住。他能从76号那种地方活下来，所以谁能拗得过他？他借此摸到了他的肩，他的胳膊，他的琵琶骨还有腰部。多么精巧的一副骨架，他暗中惊叹，他能勾勒出来这身体其他的部分，他能想象这副骨架在他手上抖动，以一种暧昧艰难的姿势。他凑到他耳边低声道，下周末，如果能赏光请程老板跳支舞，我帮您解决青木大佐。  
跳什么舞？探戈。我不会。我可以教。为什么要等到下周？因为那是我和他谈判的前一天。你真的是个副官吗？我是你想认为的那个人。  
那人听到这句话目光垂下去了一下，脸都黯淡了。  
他知道那是在想他师哥。他装作看不出来。  
烟抽完了。  
你为什么不直接托个人捎话给我？这话是说出来怪罪的。我想见到你。他回答后质问的人倒语塞了。  
亏着王佳芝，他这半年只跟妻子同房。租这间屋子，他本来只想尝尝皇城根下戏子的味道。  
但是比起这我更想多见你几次，所以临时决定多骗你一下。

程蝶衣住在四合院里，这种地方他很少造访。  
去的时候他特地从旅店的后门出来，甩掉两个跟踪的，绕了两条街终于走到了地方。  
那是青木的人，看来上海的风声更紧了。  
他来教程蝶衣跳舞的，敲门的时候却没人应。院门没关，并不像是故意。  
戏子的房间香甜，就着这，连空气都变得分外愉悦，给他的造访添上不当。只是这味道并不一般，闻到他肉跳心惊，在进门前就猜到是啥。  
大烟的味道，他熟悉。如同熟悉十里洋场里的糜靡和衣香鬓影，他出了上海逃到北平，转头扎进戏子的房间里，像是在这又听到了荒唐的乡音。  
门开了，一声惊叫，屋内黑暗，蝶衣躺在贵妃榻上往更暗处缩了缩，像猫。  
大烟让人人事不省，那人偏还畏光，猫一样的身子骨靠他身上，缠绵里想要吻他吃烟，乱中他被吻了吻，如同被鸟喙啄。他摇摇脑袋，掂起那副身子骨，耳朵灌进几声呢喃。  
程老板？不应。程老板？他不理他，念着戏文如同梦呓。人生在世如春梦，则为你如花美眷，似水流年，是答儿闲寻遍，且自开怀饮几盅，则待你忍耐温存一晌眠，在幽闺自怜。  
蝶衣，蝶衣？师哥？…是我。  
你念串词了。  
你抽了太多大烟。他把他抱上东厢的床。  
你知不知道自己会醉烟？他帮他把零星的乱发撩到耳边，摩挲他小巧的耳垂。  
你还陷我于不义。  
他勒住床上的人的下颔吻了一阵聊作解馋，甜丝丝的味道在嘴里消弭，然后倒退了三步，像踩着薄冰。  
吸了一口凉气让自己清醒，摸出香烟吸了起来，如同吸止痛针。

他睡了。  
王佳芝的事情后，他觉得自己迟钝了，柔软了，就像现在，他睡着了，不省人事了都不自知。他做了梦，继而醒来，看到面前有人小猫一样看着自己，猫一样的伶俐和猫一样的戒备心。  
他轻轻笑，暗自骂，猫都没你这么无常。  
头疼吗？他不知道是问别人还是问自己。那人摇摇头。  
你醉烟，以后少抽一点。  
你把我抱过来的？他点点头。  
你没拿我的鞋。他笑了出来。  
他帮他拿来鞋，被伺候的人倒不好意思穿了。他转头装作去看别的。谢谢。他听着这不甘心点点头不做声。你来找我？  
我来教你跳舞。  
他揽过戏子的腰方知这套长衫的宽松，喊出拍子才懂那台上莲步的轻巧。我们跳的哪首曲子？Por una Cabeza。我听不懂。只差一步。  
我还是听不懂。这是一首悲伤的曲子。什么样的悲伤？死了相好的那种。霸王别姬那种？  
他失笑，摇摇头。不，那不一样。  
又错了。踏错了节奏，蝶衣气恼得如同唱错了词，低头斟酌起步子。不如你重放一轮曲儿，我们重头来过吧。戏子一边喊一边抬头看他，眼睛里振奋得像重新掺满了糖霜。  
他却顿了顿身，一向的微笑僵在嘴角，和他的轻松自在对视他心蓦地疼，然而挪不开眼睛。  
戏子看着他良久，方才醒悟应该躲着他灼热的目光，然而迟了，被他托住下巴，咽不出来一句话。  
别恨我，他认真地低声说，然后坚定不移地吻上去，暗自吃痛自己的纯情。  
接吻对他来说从来都不是一件容易的事，要难过做爱，而今从最难的做起，后面的倒没印象里那么得心应手。  
他吮吸着程蝶衣嘴巴如同吻蜜，不想攫取什么占有什么，只想亲近他。大概是因为寂寞，戏子没有闹，反而笨拙地跟他唇舌缠绵起来。他于是故意刁难他，越吻越深，吻到戏子缓不过来气，晕乎间被自己摁在墙上。  
程蝶衣如梦初醒，却已经被他褪下长裤，底下空荡如穿着男式的旗袍。股间蹭着青丝的质料凉飕飕地有着细小的痒感，双腿被他用腿抵住墙皮分开，男人的阳物被他隔着长衫握住撸动，蝶衣心烦意乱，好端端非要隔着长衫！丝绢的凉沁上他手心的暖，撩起来的温度让戏子身不由己地不安分。  
他歪着脑袋吻着蝶衣，耐心精致似乎是在以身作则教人接吻。  
戏班的师父有没有教过你怎么接吻？他…他们…  
不知道怎么回答。  
学了世世代代风花雪月的戏文却没没有被教会如何吻一个人，他听不下去那支吾，不等回答就把答案吻进肺腑里。戏子面部发烫，摆动着腰臀不知道是在迎合还是摆脱他手中的节律。从小到大耳濡目染的意态撩人跟着在挣扎，欲拒还迎的意味便占了上风。他能看到，在那身上，历朝的风流、历代的姿容都有了昭彰，醉进骨子里，寂寞在光荫中变成刑具，即使再正经不过的着装也变成媚态，经不起他的撩拨，因为不暇招架，只能半坐在他腿上，几近失守。于是他坐地起价，放缓了手上的节奏，变得温吞揶揄。这让时间更难捱了，戏子双腿蹬着地面如同溺水的情态，却凑他更近，借此与他的下身接触摩擦寻求更多。他俩只隔着一层布，戏子把脸埋在他脖颈里去掩饰羞耻，他知道那是因为那人招架不住了，却不想释放自己，这有违某些长久以来的坚持。  
但他才不管什么坚持，探进长衫里，掀翻那人的最后一点尊严的据点，食指撩动着铃口作挑逗。戏子双腿蹬直，身躯下沉，抓住救命稻草一样箍在他身上呜咽，隔着衬衣咬到他的脖颈上。  
腥咸的气味从下身传来，受害者羞愧难当，他却趁火打劫，将满手的精液涂抹在程蝶衣的后庭处，抬起戏子的一只腿把自己的阳具送进那不知是否被扩张好的菊穴里。  
程蝶衣疼到呻吟，阵脚乱到声音都不稳。他缓慢用腰力研磨了几次戏子的后庭，然后加快了推送的节奏。耳边的呻吟声从吃痛慢慢变成难耐。那声音又偏偏好听，说起话来能让他心化掉，现在灌注起断断续续的暧昧，一点一点挠着他的劲头。  
要…要不行了唔…耳边的人呜咽到失声，他觉得下身更绞紧了一些，于是又握起那人的阳具来延长情潮。  
你…我…啊——  
他被勒到几近窒息。程蝶衣如案板上的鱼，垂死之际要用尽最后的力气求生。呜咽和耸动交织着，消停下来的时候全身发烫，挂在他身上，神智不清如同死过一次。他知道那人再没有任何一丝的力气，但是他不想放过他。  
这个名动旧都城却不会接吻的戏子才初尝鱼水之欢的乐趣，他看着心疼，他想让他食髓知味。

如果不是程蝶衣，他觉得他这辈子都不会知道北平四合院里的贵妃榻上会有什么样的雕花。  
戏子被他放躺在贵妃榻上，传教士的姿势，身躯弯成熟透的虾，汗蒸得他俩更加发烧，滴下来浸湿了榻上的刺绣，分不清是谁的。  
玉体横陈，皮肉依附在骨头上筛动，也不像是自己的…  
到最后程蝶衣似已入了太虚，就着浪声浪叫喊他，梦呓里带了哭腔。  
师哥，易先生。师哥…师哥！…易先生。  
然后断断续续射出一些精，射在小腹上，下身一团狼藉。

还累到动不了吗？清醒了。他从后面抱住那人，灌进戏子耳窝里一丝温存。  
程蝶衣不想理他，于是他就着颈窝吻了吻。  
还有没有人对你做过这种事？他信口问了问。  
袁四爷。除了袁四爷呢？你。那除了我俩呢？没了。没了？  
他心里百味杂陈…没了。  
蝶衣的声音闷闷的，回答起来懒洋洋似在说闲话：…他们说喜欢我，有男人有女人，他们喜欢的是哪个我？男的？还是女的？我分不清，也受不起。所以我不想要。  
他听了，沉默着把他抱在怀里。  
他想起王佳芝教他的一句粤话，痴线。  
——傻子。  
心血来潮，他去摸自己衬衣的口袋。掏出里面的东西递给他。  
喜欢吗？这只戒指真好看。你喜欢就送给你。  
戏子不做声，低头仔细把玩了许久那只戒指。  
你本来不是想送给我的吧。是啊，但是我不知道送谁了。你原来想送的那个人呢？  
他住嘴了半晌，不知道怎么做声。  
她叫王佳芝。王佳芝是谁？  
他回答不上来，只能告诉他说王佳芝就是这枚戒指。她已经变成了符号。  
那我不能要。不是耍小性子，这声音很乖。  
他笑笑。那你帮我保管着，跳舞那天再还给我。  
蝶衣在他怀里点点头。  
沉默一阵，他又起了话头。知道我第一次见你什么时候吗？  
那天的戏台上？  
不，他摇摇脑袋。那天在青木府上，穿长衫唱牡丹亭的你。我记得太清楚，早猜到你会没印象。  
易先生你也像青木一样懂戏吗？  
不…我不懂戏，我只懂你。  
蝶衣没有接话，不做声了。  
走的时候已经是第二天的华灯初上，程蝶衣站在自家门槛边叫他。  
易先生。跳舞那天，你告诉我你的名字好吗？  
他转身看着蝶衣，眼里的光让他无比爱怜。  
为何不呢。他这么回答。

跳舞那天是立冬。  
水面初凝，水始冰，土气凝寒，地始冻。宜归家、送葬，不宜宴饮。  
但逆天而行的事，他们早不知道做过了多少。  
前线的战事僵持，他却在日本人的这一边，无权去为自己的同胞张罗一点什么。当年他追随汪委员长留在上海，而汪氏政府却最终沦落到靠在日本人手中委曲求全去摇尾乞怜，才能为自己祖国争取一点什么——这里那里的一点租界，半点的司法独立，杯水车薪。  
青木那边始终都没有消息，周佛海已经失去了耐性，催他赶紧回沪。如同催着夹着尾巴的丧家犬。  
这是他在北平的最后两天了。  
老胡在酒店门外催着自己，这舞宴是借着他的名头开的，他不到场，名不正、言不顺。  
他看了看表再看了看镜子，第五遍确认自己没有系错领结。  
想想二十岁在夜上海和喜欢的姑娘跳第一支舞的时候都没有怯过场的他啊。他觉得自己真的是柔软了。  
易兄你好了吗？好了。他拉开门，声音里透着许久没有的精神气。

那天他终是没有跳上那支探戈。  
车没有开向舞厅，沿路驶出了老皇城，他坐上车十分钟就意识到了。  
是老胡。他靠在汽车后座上笑自己的迟钝。  
当然。还能有谁？  
靠着和日本人的关系，他既能让周佛海满意又能讨好青木。自己跑一趟北平，单单当了弃子。  
他站在旷野上望着老皇城吸完自己最后一支烟。  
易兄还有什么要交代的吗？老胡在他身后这么问他。  
他点了点头。你帮我转告等在舞厅的程老板，就说易先生因为家中妻子染病今晚回沪，日后有缘再聚。然后。他闭了闭眼，交代道，你要答应我只要在一天就保他和他师哥段小楼一天周全。  
老胡沉默半晌，揶揄道。我竟然不知道，易兄还关心风月，那天青木府上您可是没听完就走了。  
言能不由衷，身却不由己。他边答边笑，话音没落，枪声响了。  
在血流干前，他躺在皇城边。想着王佳芝，想着程蝶衣。  
王佳芝死了，他知道她死前会有多恨他，但这笔烂账也就到今天为止了。那程蝶衣呢？会不会也恨他？或者他心里还全是他心心念念的师哥？  
他会不会真的少抽那么一点烟？会不会少寂寞那么一点？会不会不再那么死死想着一个人。  
直到耳边响起戏子在他怀里说的话他才恍然大悟那些奢望都是空的。  
他们喜欢的是哪个我？男的？还是女的？我分不清，也受不起。所以我不想要。  
他一直犹疑的，他还是疑惑，还是不解，还是顾影自怜。所以他当然还会想着段小楼，还会那样地抽着大烟。  
他不会恨自己，因为自己在他生命里的分量太轻，一失约就如同青楼嫖客，人走茶凉，就什么机会都没了。  
即便他爱他。  
如果…易先生用尽全身的力气挤出他这辈子最后两个字。  
很多事如果早些告诉他的话，该多好啊。  
只差一步。  
只差一步了。

血要流干了，他觉得冷。  
他发抖，失去知觉，身体开始变轻。眼前是蝶衣望着他，念叨着从头来过。他看得到蝶衣眼里的温热，他觉得灵魂里都发冷。  
他不知道爱和死哪一样更会让他心冷。如果要他说，他会觉得爱比死更冷。

End.


End file.
